Rise of Mockingjay (El levantamiento del Sinsajo)
by Billie Jean Hummel
Summary: Leonado ha escapado de la temible arena del Vasallaje de los Veinticinco, ahora, junto a su familia, amigos y nuevos aliados, deberá asumir su papel como el rostro de la rebelión que liberará a Panel, pero ¿Logrará realmente la libertad de su gente? ¿Podrá confiar en la gente que lo rodea?


Algunos vieron el sol

algunos vieron el humo

algunos oyeron el arma

algunos doblaron el arco

Cargo tu mundo, yo cargaré tu mundo.

Atlas

by Coldplay

Capitulo I

La noche era demasiado oscura, no parecía haber estrellas que se asomaran de entre las nubes y si las había era imposible verlas pues la gran humareda proveniente de los restos en llamas de las casas, viejos locales de madera y sí, de los restos de humanos y mutos que habían quedado atrapados en lo que fue el distrito doce, se elevaba por el aire cubriéndolo todo de una densa capa negra que parecía amenazar con tragárselos por completo.

Los sobrevivientes del distrito habían debido pasar horas de angustiosa espera, ocultos en el bosque. Quietos, temerosos, sin hacer ningún ruido y sin atreverse a hacer un sólo movimiento que delatara su presencia ante los aerodeslizadores que aún lanzaban sus cargas explosivas contra lo que fue su hogar. La gente observaba con verdadero terror, temblando de miedo y de frío, como cada rincón de aquel lugar que en alguna forma amaban se encendía y estallaba en una oleada de fuego y humo dejándolos desamparados. El pesado olor que emanaba aquella enorme hoguera conformada de carne y maderos viejos impregnaba el ambiente aumentando así la desesperación y el dolor de todos, provocando incluso que algunos cayeran en crisis de histeria que debían ser apaciguados como fuera.

Sin embargo no tenían otra opción que sentarse a mirar como se quedaban sin nada, como todas sus posesiones, por muy escasas que fueran, se volvían nada, como todos sus recuerdos y los vestigios de lo que fue su vida se iban junto con el humo para no volver jamás.

El plan era que se les trasladara al distrito trece, pero las naves de los rebeldes no podían arribar hasta que los aerideslizadores del Capitolio volvieran a su base. Después de varios minutos terribles y agotadores, la flota pareció recibir la orden por que, tan sutiles y raudas como llegaron, se alejaron de lo que fuera el distrito doce con dirección a la capital.

Fue del modo que minutos después arribaron las naves de los rebeldes, descendiendo una a una en el bosque y haciendo subir en ellas a los refugiados. Con cada grupo de sobrevivientes iban algunos de los hombres de Casey, con la misión de integrar a los nuevos miembros del trece a su nueva vida, pero los Hamato, las O'neil y el mismo Casey aun permanecían ahí, renuentes a dejar el bosque hasta que la última persona fuese rescatada, lo cual ocurrió hasta varias horas después. Se hallaban ayudando a abordar al último grupo cuando uno de los rebeldes a bordo salió del aerodeslizador, alarmado.

—¡Tenemos compañía! ¡Viene otro aerodeslizador, por una ruta diferente, pero viene del Capitolio!—Exclamó, nervioso. Casey, Rafael y los otros rebeldes tomaron sus armas y se agruparon de inmediato mientras que Donnie, Mickey, Abril y Magda apuraban a la gente a terminar de abordar la nave.

—¡¿Qué planean hacer?!— Soltó Donatello al verlos en formación, lo cual le pareció absurdo tomando en cuenta lo que se avecinaba. —¡¿Acaso piensan que pueden tirar el aerodeslizador a balazos?! —

— Es obvio que no lo lograríamos, pero por lo menos detendremos esa cosa hasta que nuestra nave se vaya. — Replicó Casey secamente.

—Donnie; tú, Mickey, Abril y Magda suban con los otros y lárguense de aquí.

—¡Claro que no! — Replicó el joven genio con firmeza. —¡No vamos a dejarte solo!

—¡Pero no están armados... y no saben tirar! —Se apresuró a añadir Rafael pues Mickey ya se hallaba con ellos y estaba a punto de abrir la boca, el mayor ya se imaginaba lo que su hermanito diría, que les dieran armas.—¡Serán más útiles ayudando a la gente, vayan con ellos!

—¡No te dejaremos, así que ni insistas! — Alegó Mickey con necedad, comenzando a provocar un tic nervioso en su hermano mayor. Rafa se giró de su posición para encararlos y a punto estaba de soltar una de sus consabidas reprimendas complementada con unas buenas palabrotas cuando otro de los de la nave llegó junto a ellos a toda velocidad, presentando una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

—¡No hay peligro! ¡Es de las nuestras!

—¡Debe ser el Sinsajo! — Exclamó otro de los rebeldes.

—¡¿Leo?! — Soltó Miguelángel, esbozando una enorme sonrisa, emocionado por la noticia. Pronto apareció en el cielo el anunciado aerodeslizador que descendió muy cerca de donde ellos estaban, abriendo poco después la enorme compuerta. Ahí, de pie casi al borde de la entrada, Leonardo miraba a sus hermanos. Aun vestía el mono elástico de la arena, destrozado y quemado, casi hecho jirones; su antebrazo derecho se encontraba vendado y sus manos y parte de su rostro presentaba algunas quemaduras no muy graves. Pese a lo deplorable de su aspecto, el chico al ver a sus hermanitos esbozó una enorme sonrisa y, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, bajo corriendo de la aeronave para ir a su encuentro.

—¡Leo! — Gritó Mickey olvidándose por completo de la discreción y se lanzó corriendo a toda velocidad hacia su hermano mayor, salvando la última distancia de un salto, siendo atrapado por los brazos de Leonardo que lo estrechó fuertemente girándolo en el aire, recibiendo luego a Donnie y a Rafa que les cayeron de golpe haciéndolos caer sobre la hierba, los cuatro riendo y llorando, estrechándose entre sí con fuerza y deseosos de no volver a separarse nunca. Luego se acercaron Abril y Magda. Los chicos les abrieron espacio y estas se unieron al abrazo con la misma alegría.

—¿Se encuentran bien? — Preguntó el muchacho, revisándolos a todos con la mirada y reparando en la quemadura en el antebrazo de Abril. — ¡Tu brazo! — Soltó con alarma.

—No es nada, de hecho ya estoy bien.

—Pero tú... —Musitó Mickey angustiado al ver el vendaje en el brazo de su hermano y las quemaduras en su cara y sus manos. Leo al notarlo, esbozó una sonrisa de lado mientras se encogía de hombros.

—No es nada, ni siquiera duele.

—El último de los refugiados ya se encuentra en la nave. —Interrumpió Casey, llegando junto a ellos aun cargando su arma. —Ya podemos volver también.

Leonardo miró hacia el distrito, más allá de la alambrada. Las llamas aun se levantaban alimentadas por las ruinas y consumiéndolo todo. Avanzó un poco más, sin poder quitar los ojos de aquella marea rojiza coronada por el oscuro y denso humo que se elevaba hasta el cielo dando una visión de lo que era el infierno en la tierra.

Ese lugar había sido su hogar. Siempre hubieron penas, tragedias, dolor, pero aun así aquel sitio había sido en donde había crecido, donde él y sus hermanos jugaron, aprendieron, sobrevivieron, pero en especial, donde fueron felices por casi doce años a lado de su padre.

Ahora todo quedaba reducido a cenizas, no quedaba nada, sólo los recuerdos y una hoguera consumiéndolo todo, más la imagen de la desesperanza y del miedo, la clara muestra de lo que aquel en el poder podía hacer si te atrevías a contradecirle como él y los rebeldes habían hecho.

Sintió que le tomaban del brazo izquierdo, se giró un poco y vio que Mickey se había abrazado de él. Detrás del menor se acercó Donatello, abrazándolos a ambos; Rafael se acercó después, colocando su mano en el hombro derecho de su hermano mayor. Todos se quedaron observando los restos de su hogar.

—Debemos irnos.— Murmuró Casey acercándose a ellos, algo renuente a interrumpir aquel momento entre los hermanos, pero sin tener otra opción. Leonardo asintió lentamente con la cabeza al tiempo que en su mirada aún se reflejaban las llamas que terminaban de destruir el viejo distrito.

Ahora que el aerodeslizador proveniente del Capitolio se encontraba ahí, los Hamato y las O'neil decidieron hacer el viaje junto a su hermano. Casey, dando las últimas instrucciones a sus hombres, optó por ir con la comitiva del Sinsajo camino a su nuevo hogar.

—Vaya, llevaremos pasajeros extra, que dicha. — Murmuró Haymitch al ver abordar a los chicos, en especial a Casey con quien aun no lograba congenear bien; el muchacho le dedicó una mueca de desagrado mientras tomaba asiento, acomodando su arma entre sus pies. Rafael se acercó sonriendo al viejo tributo, el cual le correspondió la sonrisa al tiempo que se palmeaban los hombros mutuamente.

—Gracias por mantenerlo a salvo. — Le dijo el chico a Haymitch; este esbozó una sonrisa de lado.

—No fui yo sólo.

Rafa miró de reojo a Plutarch. En su expresión no había señales de sorpresa alguna, por lo que Leo dedujo que quizá su hermano ya sabía de la complicidad del Vigilante en jefe. Por otro lado, el resto de su familia parecía algo cohibida al estar por primera vez en el interior de un aerodeslizador y rodeados de tanta gente desconocida. Tyler y el señor Miyamoto se acercaron a ellos, presentándose como era debido y dedicándoles sonrisas amistosas. Plutarch, por su parte, se acercó a la puerta que daba hacia la cabina y dio unos golpecitos con los nudillos; al instante esta se abrió dando paso a una mujer joven, quizá de unos treinta y tantos que vestía si bien no con la extravagancia de Effie, si con el gusto exagerado del Capitolio.

Cuando la mujer salió de la cabina y la puerta se cerró detrás de ella, Leo cayó en la cuenta; miró a todos lados y luego hacia Haymitch. Abrió la boca para hablar, pero Plutarch se le adelantó.

—Quiero presentarles a Cressida, ella ha sido mi asistente en el Capitolio por años, nos ayudará ahora que estemos en el distrito trece.

—¿Dónde está Effie? — Preguntó Leo de repente.

—¿Disculpa?

—¿Dónde está Effie? — Repitió el chico recalcando sus palabras.

—Lo siento, me temo que la señorita Trinket no pudo venir con nosotros. — Respondió Cressida con serenidad. Leonardo arrugó el ceño.

—¿No pudo o no quisieron? — Insistió el muchacho. Haymitch se paró detrás suyo, con los brazos cruzados. Al parecer él tampoco estaba al tanto de la ausencia de la loca acompañante.

—No se pudo. —Dijo Plutarch, tratando de disimular el nerviosismo en su voz. —Bien, cuando lleguemos al distrito trece... — Siguió hablando el hombre, tratando de dejar el tema de lado, pero Leonardo sólo tenía dos cosas en mente.

Una, al parecer sólo habían cargado con aquellos que les parecían útiles, sobre todo si ya habían cumplido su parte; si él no fuera importante para la rebelión le habrían dejado en la arena, a merced de la gente de Saki, para que lo matarán o torturarán... Como Johanna.

Seguro sólo por eso su familia estaba ahí, por que si no los hubiesen llevado con ellos él se habría negado a ir al distrito trece. Aquello daba lugar al otro pensamiento.

No debía confiar en lo absoluto en Coin, pues hasta ahora parecía querer mover las piezas de su tablero casi igual que Saki.

Y pretendía que él fuese una de esas piezas.

...

El aerodeslizador se hallaba sobrevolando el distrito trece. una pila desolada de sucios edificios en ruinas que se sostenía en la soledad de aquello que se podía considerar los límites de Panem. La nave pasó de largo por encima de aquel pueblo fantasma, llegando a los límites y descendiendo dentro de un hángar subterráneo cuya compuerta se había abierto en cuanto anunciaron su llegada.

Al tocar tierra la puerta se abrió. Los Hamato, las O'neil, Haymitch y Tyler se asomaron un poco para ver el lugar, aquel mundo subterráneo que era el actual distrito trece; largos túneles burdamente tallados en la roca e iluminados con lámparas colocadas en la parte superior de las paredes y a lo largo de los corredores, pisos metálicos que resonaban a cada paso que se daba en ellos y algunos salones con techos abovedados, también tallados en la roca y que se hallaban interconectados a los otros pasillos, en los cuales también habían corredores aledaños hechos en metal. Rafael y el señor Miyamoto, esbozando unas sonrisita, observaban la estupefacción de los recién llegados, después de todo, ellos ya tenían tiempo viviendo en ese lugar y se encontraban acostumbrados a aquellas extraordinarias estructuras.

—Bienvenidos al distrito trece. — Dijo Casey con la misma sonrisita que los otros dos tenían en sus rostros. Todos comenzaron a descender del aerodeslizador al tiempo que un equipo médico ingresaba para llevarse a Finnick, Beetee y Cashmere a la enfermería.

Detrás del equipo médico apareció un pequeño escuadrón. Al momento de verlos, Leo se tensó, pues inevitablemente le recordaron a los agentes de la paz que se encargaban de escoltarlo cuando era un Tributo. Plutarch se paró a su lado y el líder de la tropa se adelantó a los suyos.

—Venimos para escoltarlos, la presidenta Coin quiere verlo. — Dijo señalando a Leo con la mirada.

—Muchas gracias caballeros. — Replicó Plutarch con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción; se giró para mirar al muchacho. —Vamos. — Le instó con voz amable y la misma gran sonrisa. Leonardo comenzó a avanzar seguido por su familia y amigos.

Recorrieron varios pasillos más, los cuales a pesar de las lámparas, daban la sensación de hallarse sumergidos en la penumbra. El sonido metálico de sus pasos retumbando sobre el piso era el único ruido que los acompañaba, ya que nadie parecía querer decir nada, ya fuera por que el lugar les imponía el silencio o bien por que no había nada que decir.

Llegaron ante la gran puerta metálica que Rafael conocía tan bien por haber sido llamado tantas veces ante ella. El líder del escuadrón llamó y pronto se le dio el permiso para entrar. La gran oficina se abrió, ante ellos. Detrás de un escritorio hecho también de metal, se encontraba sentada una mujer. Parecía ser de estatura mediana y complexión delgada; su rostro delataba que no era mayor de los cuarenta años, aunque sus cabellos, largos, lacios y sueltos, eran grises, o mejor dicho, plateados. Sus facciones denotaban a una persona seria, centrada y calculadora, pues en cuanto miró a Leonardo y a la comitiva extra que le acompañaba, arqueó ligeramente la ceja izquierda al tiempo que se inclinaba sobre el escritorio y entrelazaba los dedos de sus manos.

—No era necesario que vinieran todos. — Señaló Coin mirándolos, en especial a Rafael, con quien no llevaba la mejor de las relaciones. — Toma asiento, muchacho. — Le dijo a Leo, sin dejar de mirarlo e indicándole con la mano la silla frente a su escritorio.

—Gracias, estoy bien de pie.

—Insisto. — Coin lo miraba fijamente, de manera serena y casi fría. Leo, pensando que sería tonto e infantil mantener una discusión por algo como eso, optó por aceptar el ofrecimiento.

—Supongo que ya te han puesto al tanto sobre todo, ¿o me equivoco?

—Más o menos, aún no me lo han explicado en su totalidad.

Coin se recargó en el respaldo de su silla, esbozando una media sonrisa y volviendo a arquear una ceja.

—Bien, cómo ya debes saber, desde tu primera participación en los juegos la gente de los distritos se ha movilizado; tu acto con aquella pobre loca caló hondamente en todos.

—No fue un "acto". — Replicó Leonardo, molesto también por la forma tan despectiva con la que Coin se había referido a Belle; y no es que la pobre gata no se hubiera vuelto loca, por desgracia así había sido, sino por el tono de voz que usó para decirlo, pues tal parecía que para ella, lo que un Tributo pudiese vivir en la arena no era motivo suficiente para perder la razón... como casi todos habían hecho en mayor o menor grado.

—Lo sé. —Replicó Coin sin darle mayor relevancia. —Lo importante es que por alguna razón eso conmovió a la gente al grado de despertar y atreverse a pelear por lo que les pertenece. Supongo que tu hermano y el soldado Jones te han puesto al tanto de lo que ha ocurrido en los distritos.

El chico asintió, Coin continuó.

—Por años, el distrito trece se ha estado preparando para la guerra, para el momento en que podamos librar al país de Saki y su estirpe; pero no podíamos hacerlo nosotros solos, a pesar de nuestra preparación y nuestro armamento, aun éramos sólo unos cuantos contra todo un país, Saki nos llevaba la ventaja al tener no sólo al Capitolio, su armamento y sus soldados, sino también a los distritos cautivos y temerosos que le sustentan, si la gente no estaba dispuesta a dejar su miedo y darle la espalda al Capitolio, nosotros no podíamos hacer nada.

Coin se levantó de su silla y con las manos en la espalda, comenzó a caminar dando la vuelta a su escritorio.

— Desde que el Capitolio intentó destruirnos hemos sobrevivido con mucho esfuerzo. Nuestros ancestros crearon este mundo subterráneo que nos permitió salvarnos, pero aun así precisamos de cosas y servicios que no poseíamos. Con el tiempo logramos hacer pequeños cultivos que nos permitieron tener alimento y conforme nos atrevimos a infiltrarnos en los distritos no sólo logramos obtener otros recursos que necesitábamos, sino que conseguimos encontrar gente valiosa que decidió venir con nosotros y aportar sus talentos a la causa, fue así cómo obtuvimos metal, energía y otras cosas. — La mujer se detuvo frente a una de las paredes de su oficina y se giró hacia los otros. —Sin embargo, aun no era suficiente, no conseguíamos que la gente abandonara el miedo y se uniera a nosotros. Cualquier intento era infructuoso o acababa con traiciones y la inmediata muerte de los interesados.

Leonardo sintió un estremecimiento, pues así era como habían creído perder a Rafa. Miró de soslayo y notó como su hermano apretaba los puños, seguro recordando aquel horrible día donde todos sus amigos habían sido ejecutados junto a él.

—Era necesario algo que uniera a la gente... Aunque no sabíamos como lograríamos algo así; entre nosotros para reconocer a otros aliados comenzamos a usar al sinsajo como símbolo, por ser la muestra perfecta de la supervivencia en contra de los deseos del Capitolio, por eso una contraseña de los rebeldes era "caminar por la senda del sinsajo", poco a poco esa idea se hizo más fuerte y se arraigó en el pensamiento de todos... Y luego llegaste tú.

Coin volvió al asiento detrás de su escritorio, entrelazó sus dedos posando sus brazos sobre él y se inclinó un poco hacia el frente.

—Apareciste ahí con una condena de muerte, llevabas en tu ropa esa insignia y sobreviviste cuando el Capitolio quería que murieras... Y no sólo eso, mostraste compasión por esa chica cuando todos los demás sólo pensaban en aniquilarse entre ellos.

—No fui el único, Usagi y Tyrene...

—Sobreviviste. —Le interrumpió Coin tan seria como siempre.— Fuiste compasivo, impactaste a la nación entera y portabas ese símbolo, por eso todos comenzaron a llamarte " Sinsajo", los inspiraste, empezaron a movilizarse en tu nombre aunque les costara la tortura o incluso la vida, dibujaron tu insignia en las paredes, a la vista de todos junto con consignas que jamás habríamos imaginado que alguien se atrevería a expresar. Era más que obvio que si queríamos mover a la gente te necesitábamos aquí.— Coin se recargó contra el respaldo de su asiento. — Por eso te hemos traído, si hablas con la gente de los distritos, si les das aliento podrás unirlos, aumentaremos el ejército y entonces lograremos derrocar a Saki. ¿Aceptas? —Dijo al fin, mirando fijamente al muchacho.

—Es obvio que acepta. — Dijo Plutarch con una sonrisa. Leonardo le dirigió una mirada de disgusto.

—Antes hay algunas cosas que debemos aclarar.

Coin volvió a arquear una ceja, su mirada se tornó aun más fría y calculadora que antes. Después de observarlo en silencio unos segundos, dijo.

—¿Cuales son?

—Johanna, los otros vencedores, Effie...

—¿Qué hay con ellos?

Leo hizo un gesto de incomprensión, ¿cómo podía preguntarle eso?

—¿Qué hay con ellos? No lograron salir del Capitolio y...

— Y su sacrificio será valorado y por lo tanto no debe ser desperdiciado.

—¡Hay que sacarlos de ahí!

—Es probable que a estas alturas ya estén muertos.— Aquellas palabras dejaron helado a Leonardo, a lo igual que al resto de su comitiva. Coin continúo. —Desde el golpe para sacarlos de la arena Los Vencedores de todo Panem se han convertido en amenazas para los dos bandos. El Capitolio los ve como posibles traidores, los pocos rebeldes de los distritos, que ahora se encuentran dispersos, los ven como posibles traidores, muchos han sido ejecutados, créeme, si eso ha hecho gente del pueblo el Capitolio no hará menos, Johanna y los Vencedores que fueron como Mentores ya deben estar muertos.

—No nos consta. — Replicó el chico con firmeza y dolor. Pensó en los Vencedores que quizá ya habían sido ejecutados... una gran pena lo embargó al imaginar a esas personas que tanto habían sufrido, encontrar un final aun peor, una sentencia por algo que no habían hecho, por algo que no habían pedido y que los persiguió hasta el fin de sus vidas. Miró fijamente a Coin.—Le propongo un trato.

Aquellas palabras hicieron que Coin diera un disimulado respingo, mirando al muchacho como si hubiera osado decir una blasfemia. Leonardo no se amilanó y prosiguió.

—Seré su Sinsajo, pero a cambio quiero que se respeten algunos puntos.

Los presentes, en especial Plutarch, Cressida y el mismo Casey, se sobresaltaron al escuchar las palabras del chico. Los Hamato, las O'neil, Haymitch, Tyler y el señor Miyamoto, guardaron silencio, pero respaldando al muchacho.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves...?! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a poner un precio por la libertad de Panem?! — Inquirió la mujer en un indignado siseo.

—No pongo precio a la libertad de Panem, pongo un precio a mi cooperación con su gente. Si no le agrada simplemente nos retiraremos y formaremos un ejército fuera de aquí.

—No tendrán armas. —Sentenció Coin.

—Es el Sinsajo, la gente se las conseguiría. — Dijo Rafael cruzándose de brazos detrás de Leo.

—Es el Sinsajo, la gente lo seguiría armada con piedras si él se los pide.— Le secundó Haymitch. Leonardo, aunque miraba firmemente a Coin, por dentro se sentía agradecido por aquel respaldo.

La presidenta del trece se quedó en silencio, observando al muchacho, sopesando aquellas palabras dichas no sólo por él, sino por los otros dos. Tardó sólo unos breves segundos y aunque su expresión facial no cambió en lo absoluto, sus ojos reflejaban el disgusto que le provocaba aquella situación.

—¿Cuales son esos puntos? — Dijo por fin con frialdad.

—Los Vencedores... Buscaremos rescatarlos en cuanto haya posibilidad...

—¡Pero...! — Interrumpió Coin, molesta.

—Buscaremos rescatarlos en cuanto haya posibilidad y no serán tratados como traidores, se les respetará la vida.

—De acuerdo. — Suspiró la mujer esbozando una media sonrisa. —¿Algo más?

—Quiero tiempo y libertad para salir a entrenar fuera del distrito cuantas veces quiera y con la gente que elija.

—Eso puede hacerse. —Aceptó, menos malhumorada.

—Y yo me encargó de Saki.

La sonrisa de Coin se amplió aun más.

—Bien, eso puede arreglarse.

—También quiero que esto sea anunciado públicamente.

—Para que no me desdiga por haberlo arreglado en privado, ¿no es así? — La mujer volvió a entrelazar los dedos de sus manos. — Está bien, en cuanto se instalen y esté todo listo lo anunciaré al resto del distrito, ¿contento?

Leo asintió levemente con la cabeza, pero con el semblante sereno.

—Bien, así será. Entonces debemos comenzar a trabajar. Lo primero, después de lo ocurrido en la arena la gente de Panem cree que has muerto, debemos demostrarles que estás vivo y listo para luchar.— Coin hizo una seña a Plutarch con la cabeza, este se acercó al muchacho portando una carpeta de piel color rojiza que le entregó a Leonardo.

El chico, con dudas, tomó la carpeta entre sus manos, mirándola sin entender. Vio de nuevo a Plutarch y este le instó con una sonrisa a que la abriera, lo cual hizo al fin.

En ella habían varios bocetos en trazos finos y estilizados que mostraban a Leo ataviado con un traje. El diseño, la forma, las elegantes línea, no había duda...

—Cinna... — Susurró Leo con la voz quebrada y los ojos brillantes.

—Sí. — Dijo Plutarch. —Lo diseñó desde hace muchos meses atrás, dijo que lo necesitarías.

—¡¿Qué?! —Dijo Rafael inclinándose sobre el hombro de Leo para mirar bien el diseño.— ¿Por qué demonios iba a necesitar un traje de gala para la rebelión?

—Más que un traje de gala parece un disfraz, ¿por qué va a necesitar eso?— Murmuró Casey mirando también los bocetos.

El traje era de cuerpo completo en color azul, con botas hasta la rodilla, guantes largos hasta los codos y cuello alto. Tenía una capucha doble, es decir, una elástica que se ceñía a la cabeza y otra que quedaba por encima de esa, más amplia y grande, a eso agregaba un antifaz sobre los ojos; sobre los hombros habían plumas, en la cintura un cinturón con compartimentos, en la espalda el carcaj y sobre el pecho la insignia del sinsajo.

— ¡¿Pero es que no han visto?! — Exclamó Donatello acercándose a su vez a ver los bocetos. —¡No es sólo un diseño de fantasía! Según estos apuntes es un diseño de alta tecnología... reforzado con delgadas placas de blindaje, fuertes, pero ligeras; sistema de camuflaje que cambia el color del traje de azul a negro y... ¡¿un compartimento en el hombro para una cápsula de veneno?!

—Por si lo atrapan y no hay otra escapatoria, accesible para romper de una mordida y tragarlo. He visto el traje, por eso lo sé.—Dijo Plutarch con tranquilidad, nunca se sabe cuando pueda ser necesario.

—Cinna es tétricamente genial...— Murmuró Mickey, mirando el diseño igual que sus hermanos.

Leonardo, por su parte, miraba fijamente el último boceto, el cual presentaba todos los detalles mencionados por Donnie. En una esquina de la hoja, con la fina y elegante caligrafía del estilista, habían escritas unas palabras.

"Aún sigo apostando por ti."

Aquello hizo que los ojos de Leo se humedecieran más.

—...¿Donde está, por cierto? — Decía Mickey, refiriéndose a Cinna. Leo se pasó discretamente la mano por los ojos. Coin, que no había perdido detalle de todo esto, sonrió levemente.

—Soldado Jones, acompañe al Sinsajo y su familia a su apartamento, que se pongan al corriente de las reglas del distrito.

—Sí, señora. Vamos, acompáñenme.

Leo cerró la carpeta y se puso de pie, aferrando los bocetos contra su pecho, salió junto con los suyos de la oficina de Coin.

—Me alegra que no te hayas negado, hay mucho trabajo que hacer, pero claro, todo será a su momento.—Decía Cressida, la asistente de Plutarch, mientras recorrían los pasillos camino al apartamento asignado a los Hamato y las O'neil, quienes iban a quedarse junto con Rafael.— Habrá que hacerle saber a todo Panem que el Sinsajo vive y tengo grandiosas ideas para eso, ya lo verás, serás el rebelde mejor vestido y con el aspecto más grandioso de todos.

—¿Eso que tiene que ver? —Inquirió Leo, molesto, deteniéndose a mitad del camino y girándose para mirar a la mujer. —Lo importante es lo que pueda hacer en el campo de batalla.

—¡Ya lo creo! —Le secundó Rafael. —¡Estoy ansioso por entrar en combate!

—¡Yo también! — Soltaron Mickey y Donnie al mismo tiempo. Al oírlos, tanto Leo como Rafael los miraron fijamente.

—Ustedes no van a pelear.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Ya lo oyeron. — Agregó Rafa. — Ustedes se quedarán aquí, ya habrá algo que puedan hacer.

—¡Eso no!

—¡No van a dejarnos aquí!

—¡Por supuesto que se van a quedar aquí! En ningún momento el plan fue que entraran en batalla, es más, si pudiera hasta Rafael se quedaría aquí.

—¡Oye!

—¡Ninguno de ustedes tendría que pasar por esta... esta... pesadilla! —Exclamó el muchacho con amargura y desazón entremezclados. — Ya es demasiado lo que han vivido, no tienen por que ver más, sólo me necesitan a mí y sólo yo me haré cargo de...

—¡Ok, Leo, basta ya de sentirte Atlas!

No sólo Leonardo se quedó callado y pasmado ante esta sentencia, sino también Rafa, Donnie, Abril y los más allegados de la comitiva, pues era Miguelángel quien había dicho esas palabras.

—Desde el día de la cosecha...— Dijo el niño mirándolo fijamente, con los puños apretados y el ceño fruncido.—... desde el día de la cosecha tomaste en tus manos una responsabilidad que no te correspondía, tomaste mi lugar en los juegos por salvarme la vida... por que yo sé que quizá no habría durado ahí ni un día, pero... Desde ese momento has estado como el tipo ese de los libros de Donnie, Atlas, cargando el mundo por todos... Cargando mi mundo, el de Donnie, Abril el de todos y no puedes seguir así. Sé que nos amas y todo lo haces por cuidarnos y por que sientes que es tu responsabilidad evitarnos cualquier pena, pero... pero... —Un sollozo escapó de los labios del muchacho, sin embargo, continuó. —Pero no puedes hacerlo por siempre. Nosotros también estamos entrenados, ayudamos a nuestra gente a salir del distrito;somos tu familia y somos fuertes... Creo que podemos ayudarte a cargar el mundo ahora, ¿no?

Leo siguió mirando a su hermanito quien seguía con sus ojos, llorosos, fijos en él. Era obvio que él deseaba evitarles toda clase de sufrimientos, pero aun así no lograría aislarlos por siempre. La tragedia siempre había golpeado a su puerta y ellos habían dado la cara con la fuerza y entereza de un guerrero; habían salvado a toda una comunidad y se habían ganado a pulso la confianza de desenvolverse en la batalla aunque le doliera. Eran guerreros y los insultaba al negarles enfrentar el terror ellos mismos, el pelear por su familia y su mundo, tratarlos sólo como niños, obviando su estatus era una grosería y una falta de respeto que no podía hacerles más. El muchacho esbozó una sonrisa, se acercó y abrazó a Mickey con fuerza.

—Tienes razón... tienes mucha razón es sólo que... sólo que los quiero tanto que... la sola idea de ponerlos en peligro... yo no...

—Pues lo mismo sentimos nosotros, así que espero que lo entiendas.

Leonardo asintió repetidas veces con la cabeza, incapaz de decir una palabra.

—¡Grandioso! —Intervino Cressida, sonriendo. —De hecho, parece que era algo que Cinna veía venir por que hizo otros tres trajes como el tuyo. No con los detalles del Sinsajo, sólo los detalles técnicos de protección.

—Creo que sabía que no podrías librarte de nosotros. —Murmuró Donnie con una risita. Todos retomaron otra vez el camino al apartamento. —Por cierto Mickey, realmente me sorprendiste, ¿estuviste leyendo el libro que me regaló el profesor O'Donell?

—Sí, estaba bueno... algo enredoso, pero bueno y tenía buenas referencias. — Dijo el chico, sonriente.

—Bueno, bueno, será mejor que nos apresuremos, aun tienen que instalarse y mientras más pronto mejor. Así podremos echar a andar el plan que hemos formado, estoy segura de que te va a encantar. —Insistió Cressida, andando detrás de los Hamato con rumbo a su nuevo hogar.

Leonardo a final de cuentas, pese a todos los altibajos y en especial, las pérdidas del día, se sentía tranquilo, feliz y con confianza. Aún no estaba seguro de cual era ese plan de Plutarch y Cressida, tampoco sabía que ocurriría con esa guerra inminente que amenazaba con devorarlo todo, y aunque no podía dejar su angustia natural como hermano mayor a un lado, saber que su familia deseaba luchar a su lado lo llenaba de ánimo y esperanza.


End file.
